vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Ares was the Old God of War, and the most fearsome son of Zeus, who was worshiped by the Ancient Greeks and Romans (though the latter civilization would give him the name Mars). Millenia ago, Zeus created the Amazons, as a fail-safe against Ares's power. Ares would eventually instigate the War of the Gods, successfully killing almost all other Old Gods and wounding Zeus, but was ultimately defeated and grievously wounded by the King of the Gods and was unable to stop his father from fathering Wonder Woman and creating Themyscira, leaving him temporarily incapacitated and permanently much weaker but still succeeding in becoming unopposed in his quest to destroy humanity as Zeus died from the severe wounds Ares inflicted on him after creating Themyscira. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 6-B | High 6-A Name: Ares, Sir Patrick Morgan Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Predates the time when Zeus created humanity and the Amazons) Classification: God of War, Violence, and Bloodlust Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid over time, Capable of healing from fatal wounds, however, this requires the usage of a great amount of his power and takes way too long to be useful in battle), Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation and Telepathy (Can control others to induce conflict), Statistics Amplification (Ares channels violence, hatred, rage, bloodshed and death to render himself more and more powerful), Electricity Manipulation (Ares, like his father Zeus, can generate and control divine electricity to an extreme degree), Telekinesis and Matter Manipulation (Ares was able use his telekinesis to summon battle debris towards himself and then transmute the debris into a fearsome and powerful black battle armor and a diabolical 4-horned helmet, as well as many mighty swords he created during his battle with Wonder Woman), Fire Manipulation (Ares can manipulate and conduct an immense amount of heat), Air Manipulation (Ares can control the direction and potency of winds, notably demonstrated when he created powerful winds around himself while fighting Wonder Woman, in order to prevent her from restraining him with the Lasso of Hestia), Teleportation, Flight, Invisibility (Ares can render himself imperceptible to humans as he covertly manipulates and corrupts them), Illusion Creation (Ares can conjure up extremely realistic and vibrant illusions, notably temporarily altering the environment around himself and Wonder Woman to look like a luscious forest ally) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Even while heavily weakened, he should still be comparable to dying Zeus, who created a island with his last breath), likely Country level (Fought Wonder Woman, who is comparable in power to Superman) | Multi-Continent level (At his prime, Ares was powerful enough to kill all o the other Gods one by one, and leave Zeus in a state of near death before being defeated, Zeus was powerful enough to blast the Mother Boxes apart, The Mother Boxes an reshape the entire surface of planets) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Wonder Woman) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far Higher (Muh faster than his weakened form) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class P (Comparable to Wonder Woman) | At least Class M, likely Class P (Stronger than his weakened form) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ (Even while heavily weakened, he should still be comparable to dying Zeus, who created a island with his last breath), likely Class ZJ (Fought Wonder Woman) | Class NJ (At his prime, Ares was powerful enough to kill all o the other Gods one by one, and leave Zeus in a state of near death before being defeated, Zeus was powerful enough to blast the Mother Boxes apart, The Mother Boxes an reshape the entire surface of planets) Durability: At least Island level (Even while heavily weakened, he should still be comparable to dying Zeus, who created a island with his last breath), likely Country level (Fought Wonder Woman, who is comparable in power to Superman) | Multi-Continent level (At his prime, Ares was powerful enough to kill all o the other Gods one by one, and leave Zeus in a state of near death before being defeated, Zeus was powerful enough to blast the Mother Boxes apart, The Mother Boxes an reshape the entire surface of planets) Stamina: Superhuman | Godlike Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Armor, Swords, Axes, Chains Intelligence: Genius (Ares is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits, something no other Old God had, apart from Ares' father Zeus, who is Ares’ only superior in intellect among the Old Gods. Ares, as the God of War and a megalomaniac, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, especially in regards to military tactics and strategies of war. Ares is an extremely experienced deceptive genius, as he very convincingly posed as the human "Sir Patrick Morgan", and deceived not only Wonder Woman, but even the highly experienced spies Steve Trevor and Sameer into believing that he was a staunch Allied Powers supporter, with him notably funding the Wonder Men for their military expedition to find and defeat General Ludendorff, with Wonder Woman never suspecting "Sir Patrick" until Ares willingly reveals himself to her. Ares, as the God of War, is a phenomenally skilled, fierce, and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, a master of numerous martial arts, as well as an expert in wielding weapons, with centuries of combat experience.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Weakened | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusion Users